


Dear Zoya...

by Sarai



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, background David Kostyk/Genya Safin, background Nikolai Lantsov & David Kostyk, background Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky if you squint, grisha triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai/pseuds/Sarai
Summary: Nina sends a letter explaining to Zoya that she isn't coming home.Zoya is furious, sure this foolish, impulsive girl will get herself killed. Genya wants to support her friend. Nikolai wants a scuba tank that he can take into orbit.There's a lot happening in the Little Palace.
Relationships: Zoya Nazyalensky & Genya Safin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Week #3: To Whom It May Concern





	Dear Zoya...

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out really different from what I usually write. I hope you enjoy it!

Dear Zoya,

I’m sorry, I truly am, but I have to stay in Fjerda. There is more work to do. I can help save the druskelle—I know you won’t like hearing it. I’m glad I won’t be around when you do. But they’re just boys being misled. If I can make change, a real change, not just picking them off one by one but helping them—

I can make things better, Zoya. In a way I can’t in Ravka. 

Adrik says he needs to go now. Please forgive me. I’ll see you soon.

Nina.

* * *

~~Dear idiot girl who I tried to knock sense into but she is too stubborn~~

* * *

Dear Zoya,

You wouldn’t listen to me in person, but hopefully you’ll try to hear me now. Nina’s choice to stay in Fjerda was not meant to insult you. We both know her too well to believe that. Yes, she is impulsive, there’s a reason you two got along so well and so poorly. She’s doing what she thinks is right. She has a good heart. It’s what makes her so stubborn.

If I can help in any way, I’m here.

Always,  
Genya

* * *

Dear Genya,

When that stupid girl is back in Ravka I will tell her exactly what I think of this stupid plan. She is going to help? How? She will die in Fjerda. We should stop even wondering, stop looking for answers. We already know she is gone. Stop wasting my time.

Zoya

* * *

~~Dear worthless waste of my time because she is determined to die in some Saints-forsaken icehole~~

* * *

Dear Zoya,

When you told me in Ketterdam that Nina Zenik was not only alive but there, in Kerch of all places, I thought it was a miracle. Our Nina! We thought we lost her once, and I know that makes it so much harder to have her gone again, but she’s strong. She’s a survivor. Remember how determined she was when we reopened the Little Palace after the war? She must have studied harder than any other student we had ever seen. Nina is an unconventional soldier, but she is one of our very best.

Now, it’s better if you hear this from me: please don’t visit the library for a while. Your incident today damaged several books and left two of the assistant librarians shaken.

Always,  
Genya

* * *

Dear Genya,

What a coincidence. When I saw her in Ketterdam with her lips pressed against a Fjerdan, I wanted to drag her home in irons. We never should have allowed her into the field. She was too young, not ready. Once I caught her making big moon eyes at a girl in the Wandering Isle. Another time she wandered off to buy toffee. That should have been the end of it!

Fine. I am not going to the library. 

Zoya

* * *

Dear Zoya,

Didn’t you write in your report that Nina overheard schoolchildren in the candy shop telling stories about the witch behind moors? 

Always,  
Genya

* * *

Dear Genya,

That is not the point. And also, shut up.

Zoya

* * *

~~Dear thoughtless brat,~~

~~Genya misses you.~~

* * *

Good morning your highness. What’s going on. David.

* * *

Dear David, 

Nothing to worry about. I’ll visit the lab when I can, I’ve heard fascinating things about a self-contained underwater breathing system with a halfway decent pressure cylinder.

Fondest regards,  
Nikolai Lantsov  
Grand Duke of Udova  
Sole sovereign of the great nation of Ravka  
(Your boss)

* * *

It’s not ready yet.

* * *

Dear David,

Well, keep at it! I’m sure you’ll have it in no time. If possible, please modify it to work into the mesosphere as well.

Fondest regards,  
Nikolai Lantsov  
Grand Duke of Udova  
Sole sovereign of the great nation of Ravka  
(Your boss)

* * *

~~Dear stupid, unlistening child~~

* * *

Dear Zoya, 

How are you? I saw that you were in combat training yesterday, I hope you weren’t breaking the rules and using your powers again. 

The solstice is coming up. You know we’ll be having a party and I’m hoping to make David dance with me. And possibly the king. You can dance with me, too. I know the details of these things bore you, but try it. You might have fun. Or you might have something less upsetting for you, like an aneurysm!

Write back. I miss you. If there’s anything else you want to write about, or to talk about in person, we can.

Always,  
Genya

* * *

Dear Genya,

I don’t need my powers to win.

Yes, I will come to the solstice party, at least to show my face. I don’t want the king thinking he is the most attractive person in Os Alta. Besides, no one else needs to worry about the details, because you are so good at them.   
  
There is nothing else to talk about. 

Zoya

* * *

Dear Genya,

How is Zoya? I worry about her. I also worry about the Little Palace with her in this state—not necessarily the Grisha, I mean the entire Little Palace, which I believe she may flatten with a flick of her finger. This weighs on her, delicate tulip that she is.

I’ve asked David to do the impossible. I expect he’ll be finished by dinnertime on Tuesday and until then must ask your patience with my continued loan of your husband. Were it within my power, I would promise his return unharmed, but he’s in his lab and we both know that is well outside my jurisdiction. However, I believe we can both agree the lab is the safest place for him at this time.

Is there anything else I can do? Are you all right?

Fondest regards,  
Nikolai Lantsov  
Grand Duke of Udova  
Sole sovereign of the great nation of Ravka

* * *

Dear King Sobachka,

She worries. I heard what she called you in the garden the other day. She doesn’t mean it, Nikolai. You had to send Nina away. If you hadn’t, we would be writing about her instead. It will be all right.

I’m fine. You know I care for Nina, but not the way Zoya does. Many of the older students knew of my reputation in the days before the war. For Zoya, having so long been the object of admiration and respect, it’s different. You know if was always Zoya she was trying to impress. Of course she blames herself for Nina’s impulsiveness.

Zoya’s loyalty to Ravka and the Grisha is second to none. She may be unreliable now, but I trust her.

Always,  
Genya

* * *

~~Dear aggravating headache of a human being~~

* * *

Dear David,

How are you, love? I understand the king has once more asked that you exceed the definitions of the possible. Once you’ve made him feel foolish for ever considering that there may be a limit to what you can do, remember to come home for a few days. Or at least a few nights.

You’re not missing much aboveground. We had sleet for days. The enclosed gloves are for you to wear. They have no cover on the fingertips the way you like and are made with the heat-resistant yarn you made for me. Take good care of my husband. He’s the most wonderful man and I will need him returned in one piece.

All & always my love,  
Genya

* * *

Genya, how do I come home just for a few nights? Do you want me to come back to the lab during the day? Thank you for your letter. Work is progressing well. I just realized what the nights are about. That’s a brilliant idea. Like you. You’re brilliant, I mean. You’re not an idea. Obviously not. I love you. David. 

* * *

~~Dear… you…~~

* * *

My dear Genya,

You are an invaluable asset to Ravka, leader to the Grisha, and friend to me. 

Fondest regards,  
Nikolai

* * *

Your highness is a shameless flatterer.  
Please continue.  
Genya

* * *

~~Dear impulsive fool who I will never see again after she gets herself killed~~

* * *

Dear Zoya,

This has to stop. None of us expected Nina’s decision, but it is not desertion, it is her own way of serving Ravka. It was not an insult aimed at you and I will not allow you to take it out on everyone nearby.

This is not who you are, Zoya Nazyalanesky. 

I am addressing my general now. This will stop. You will stop grieving when she is alive. You will find a way to trust or to hope or to pretend that you can.

You know I am here for you. I am here for all of you, your anger and your pain. Ravka asks more of us both.

As ever,  
Yours,  
Nikolai

* * *

Dear Nina,

Welcome home. You’re not here yet, but this letter will be waiting when you arrive, however long that takes you. I won’t pretend to understand what you hoped to find in Fjerda. I hope you found it.

Ravka will always have a place for you. We missed you. We miss you.

Zoya especially misses you and worries for you. She cares for you, even if she can be somewhat unexpected in how she shows it.

Plans are in place for the winter holidays—lots of sledding and hot chocolate, mulled wine, dull formal parties you can sneak away from with a bottle of champagne… but don’t worry if you miss it. There will always be another reason for a dull formal party to sneak away from.

Take care, Nina.

Always,  
Genya

P.S. The King, while not thrilled with your decision, believes you had your reasons for it and assures you there will be no negative consequences. It may impact your future field work, but you’re not in trouble.

Sign here, your highness:  
I attest that what Genya wrote is accurate.  
Nikolai Lantsov  
Grand Duke of Udova  
Sole sovereign of the great nation of Ravka


End file.
